


好梦

by Procopia



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procopia/pseuds/Procopia
Relationships: 张居正/殷士儋





	好梦

殷士儋告老之后经常做梦。有时是在深夜的卧榻上，有时是在正午的藤架边，无论累或不累，他往往极易入睡。但不同于以往的睡眠，他在入梦时能感受到自己的意识缓缓流失在虚空之中。他试图在恐怖的眩晕中挣扎着抬起眼皮，当这种尝试失败后，又尝试用手指掐醒自己，然而却发现自己甚至无法抬起手。偶尔他能感觉到自己睁开了眼睛，可眼前的景象却分明是京师的天空。然后，这荒谬的画面便消失在云雾里了。  
当这种现象刚开始出现时他并不以为意。不过是鬼压床嘛，他少年时就经历过。假如真有倦鬼，他倒是想从梦里一睹真容，若能老当益壮将其拿下，既能给自己的梦谋个清净，也不失成为朋友聚会时的谈资。  
但他不仅没能捉到压床之鬼，反而愈发受其纠缠，醒来之后常常大汗淋漓，全身疲乏。而梦里的景象，起初只是模糊而荒诞不经的小片段，背景也常在田间地头。然而近几天来，他却几次在梦中清晰地看见昔日的内阁值房，梦中人的一举一动也足以乱真。就在昨天，他还坐在梦里的玉阶上，边赏芍药边和李春芳讨论昨日飞进宫中的那只大喜鹊。然后他被猫扑倒茶杯的声音惊醒了，眼前不远的是和宫中芍药同色的茑萝花。  
他快受不了这种折磨人的戏剧了，然而还有一个人没有在他的梦里出现。  
那个人是张江陵，如今京城里因夺情而身陷漩涡的首辅。  
殷士儋还乡之后的第二年，张居正就代替高拱担任了首辅。这个消息刚传到济南的时候，殷士儋还后悔自己没有多熬一年等到高拱下台。不过朝堂毕竟是险恶之地，就算他忍下高拱，说不准也会得罪其他阁老。自己的脾气果然不适合为官，他捋起袖子悔恨地看着当初那只差点招呼到高拱脸上的拳头。当时多亏张居正及时抱住了他，否则会酿出什么样的后果还未可知。  
那时候江陵的长髯就拂在他颈后，一手抱腰，另一手死死抓住他的手腕，殷士儋拼命要挣出另外一只手，其他几位大臣也纷纷过来拉住他好言相劝，这才勉强拦下一场斗殴。  
眼见着高拱气冲冲地走出值房，江陵和众阁老才放开殷士儋。他咬着牙回到位置上收拾好东西，同众人一发散了。  
坐上马车，一口气饮尽小厮递上的茶水，殷士儋这口气才算真消了。这时候他已经想好了，一回去就上疏请求辞官，在高拱弹劾他之前,离开这里。  
自己能离开京师，朝中不少人一定求之不得。抱着这样的心情，他一连写了几篇奏疏，一篇没被批准就再写一篇。与此同时，诸臣弹劾他的奏疏也如雪片般飞至宫中。他吩咐手下把京城家中的大型物件都先行运回济南的金舆山房，只等批红下来便收拾细软回家。  
不出所料，当奏疏写到第四封的时候，他终于获准致仕返乡，仍领薪俸。这一天他起得很晚，不久就迎来了宣旨的使者。  
他还记得那一天时自己有多喜形于色。“回去告诉你们那个高阁老，那个殷正甫不会再来打搅他和张太岳的清平美梦了！哈哈哈…”  
至于之后的事，无非是收拾剩下的物什，以及…  
不，还有一事。就在那天的正午。  
来找他的人是张江陵。  
之后没有什么可回味的了，万历五年的殷士儋抓了抓稀疏的头发。赶紧沐浴睡下吧，如今的朝政时局，早就不关他殷正甫的事了。  
不久之后他又躺回榻上，像往常一样闭上眼睛。那种无力的浮空感立刻席卷上来，他这回见到的，正是那天正午的自家玄关。  
走进来的人是张居正。  
不，不。他发了疯似的想要抬开沉重的眼皮，从回忆里逃出去。  
内阁次辅身着一袭大红纻衣，携了一壶花雕酒进门来。当时殷士儋料定他是来挖苦自己的，便看在同年情分上不动声色迎了进来。  
“此时光临寒舍，仆未做准备，或有不周处，请张大人见谅。”他揶揄地笑着，抽出一张无垫的椅子来。  
“棠川，今日相送，本是尽朋友之谊，不必客气。”  
朋友之谊？殷士儋在肚里暗笑一声，抬手给自己斟了满满一杯的酒，然后一饮而尽。  
“太岳莫要取笑仆。山野村夫，秉性顽劣，今日遭逐，亦遂天下人之愿。”酒灼得喉管里火辣辣地暗疼，他索性也给江陵斟了一满杯。  
“殷兄何出此言。在朝在野，都应珍重才是。”张居正只轻抿了一口杯中酒。  
“今日道别，太岳若真有爱仆之心，便尽了这盏残酒。”殷士儋苦笑着又要拎起酒壶，却被人拦住了。抬眼间，只见江陵仰头，几丝酒液顺着美髯淌下。  
他正发怔间，张居正已绕至他身后，轻轻拥住他：“棠川，不要太自苦了。”说罢，便斟满一杯酒，饮下半杯，然后吻上殷士儋的嘴唇。  
热辣的酒液涌入口腔，他感到一阵眩晕，不自觉地搂紧了江陵。  
张居正放开了他。或许是酒意作祟，殷士儋看着眼前人凤凰般的眼眸，接过了那半盏残酒，一饮而尽。然后他将手伸向江陵的衣带：“就在这里吧。”  
他专心去解二人的衣衫，无暇兼管自己的泪水。恍惚之间他感到有一样划过脸颊的东西走向不同于泪水，才知道江陵拔下了自己的发簪。然后又是一个吻落下来，火热得就像传说中楚地的凤鸟。殷士儋不记得他们在杂乱的榻边亲吻了多少回，直到江陵灼热的阳物进入他股间的小小胡同。  
就像上古时代的楚人的淫祀之庙里点燃了一簇永不熄灭的篝火。  
油膏一类的小物件那时都被收了起来，没有任何可供润滑的物什。他就这样生涩地接纳了张居正的拜访。那时他流泪了，确是因疼痛。“太岳，太岳…”他闭上眼睛在空中乱摸着，迎上来的是那人火热的手掌。“棠川，莫慌。”他感觉到气息在贴近他的耳朵。“别过之后，莫要再担忧朝局…高阁老之事，朝野自会有公论。”  
然后殷士儋敏锐地察觉到他的迟疑，主动迎上去封住了他的唇。下身的疼痛堆积着，逐渐转变成令人心悸的愉悦。那时候他觉得自己和江陵是在天宫中交媾，从风飘荡，不念人间，汗泪朦胧间，竟齐齐丢了精关。  
然后殷士儋在江陵的怀抱中睡着了。  
醒来时，已是万历五年。  
殷士儋在月光中轻轻擦拭下体的黏腻，在隆庆五年之后第一次哭了出来。  
从那以后，他再也没有被梦魇困扰过，每夜都睡得安安稳稳，直到逝世。  
翌年，张居正卒，张家被抄没。  
惊梦之日还是来了。


End file.
